Flurry of Snow
by TheRainWolf
Summary: It's snowing and Tenten wont be able to see the one she loves more then snow. Or will she? NejiTenten. OneShot. First Fanfic.


Okay well this is my first Fan fiction so i hope its not that bad. I hope you all like it.

Pairing-Neji and Tenten, in this story there 15 and its winter.

Disclamer-I do not own Naruto.

It's in Tenten's POV by the way.

* * *

_I always use to love snow, I still do but now I won't be able to see him cause of it _I thought to myself, as my head rested against the cold window. My eyes watched the forest behind my apartment turn from a turtle green and auburn brown to a pure white and crystal blue. _Like his eyes_ I thought. The blizzard came last night and it was still going now. Although now it was merely a flurry of snow but there was still about 3 feet of it on the ground outside. The ground was still unbroken but I know when the children awoke from there dreams they would run and have the time of there life in it. I love the snow but I loved something or really someone more and because of the snow I wouldn't be able to see him today.

"RRRRIIINNNGGGG" I looked at my phone to see who was calling _most likely its Lee to tell me it was snowing, he did this every year on the first snow day. _I picked it up not even looking at who it was, thinking it was Lee.

"Hey Lee, I already know its snowing" I said as a sat up and stretched as the phone rested on my shoulder.

"Tenten, this isn't Lee." That wasn't Lee. That voice it was him, the boy I loved more then snow.

"Neji??? Is that you?" I said to make sure I was right.

"No its Sakura! Who else would be calling your phone and not screaming in your ear?" I laughed at his statement, it was funny cause I remembered that only him and Lee, some times, ever really called me, with out yelling 'OMG!!! Tenten you'll never believe…" and so on, that's what Sakura, Ino and even Hinta said when I answered my phone when they called.

"Did she answer Neji?? Is she there?? Let me have the phone" I heard Lee talking in the background.

"Tenten are you still…LEE STOP TRING TO TAKE THE PHONE!!!" After that I heard 3 kunai pin something to a wall or something, I laughed knowing that Neji had just pinned Lee up with 3 kunai. "Tenten??? Wonder if she hung up" I just realized that I hadn't talked to him in over 10 min. no wonder he doesn't think I'm there.

"Yes, I'm here. What did you want anyway?" I asked still not knowing why he had called, but then not really minding.

"You were late for practice so Lee wanted to know if you were coming and last time I let him us my phone he called America (A/N They live in Japan, duh) and talked to who knows for over 4 hours. So I called you, now are you coming." I almost dropped the phone.

"I didn't think we would be training due to the snow?" I ran into my room and put the phone on speaker so I could get ready while still talking.

"Yeah, we need to practice in different terrain and since this will most likely be the deepest snow we get all year we need to train now" His voice was very calm but it also sounded some what rushed.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now." Before I heard a reply I hung up the phone and slammed my door open. I was surprised when my door hit something, then I heard a loud "Thump" behind my door. I closed my door to see what/who it hit.

"GAH!! Tenten you Baka!" There lying on the floor I saw my love holding his nose with both his hands.

"Oh my GOSH!! NEJI are you okay???" I ran to his side as he sat up and put his hands down.

"Yeah I'm fine" I gasped as I saw blood. I grabbed his hands to see them covered in his red liquid then I glanced at his nose which was promptly bleeding a blood water fall.

"You're not fine! Your bleeding" I helped him up and, by the arm, I pulled him into my apartment, I sat him down on my couch and went to the bathroom. I returned to him in about 5 seconds, i was running so he didnt die of the lack of blood, with towels in my hands. I sat on the floor between his legs and grabbed his right hand and started to wash to blood off. When I finished with his hands I went up and stared to clean off the blood on his face. I thought it was his blood on his face but when I cleaned it off I saw that what I thought was blood was actually a blush mark. _I must be wrong, why would Neji, the Hyuuga Neji be blushing? _I stared for awhile then I realized why he was blushing, it was because of the position that we were in. My head was about 5 inches away from his, my right hand, with the towel in it, was rested on his right check, my left hand rested on his chest, which was rock hard from all the ninja training we did, while my waist below was in between his legs. Before I know it my whole face was red. I then looked back at his face and stared into his eyes, they were so white and pure just like the snow. I wanted to stay there for earths end but I know he wouldn't like it so I got up. I started to head for the bathroom to put the towels away when something stopped me. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a body pushed against my back.

"You know, you didn't have to leave. I didn't mind" His hot breath blow on the back of my neck, close to my ear. I turned around to see a pair of Pale Lavender eyes so near to my face.

"Ne….Neji?" I sounded like Hinta would but who could blame me, the boy who was a prodigy to his clan, the boy who had been my team mate for so many years and the boy who I had fallen in love with was holding me by my waist and was so close to my face. I turned around to face him, his hands still held tight to my waist.

"Tenten there's something that….I…need to tell…tell you." Now he was sounding like Hinta but I didn't care, I actually stared to laugh a little.

"Neji you don't have to say it. I love you more then snow." I then killed the gab between us as I kissed him on the lips, he then returned my kiss.

"I love you too Tenten" He said pulling me back then almost right after pulled me back and kissed me.

_I know I'm forgot something. I wonder what it was??? Hmmm……Oh well. I'll have to explain the snow thing to him later. Wonder if he'll understand it, ha most likely not. On that day when a blizzard turned into a flurry of snow was when my love finally told me that he loved me and I got to tell him that he was the one I loved more then snow. _

While outside the apartment Lee wasn't as happy as the two lovers inside. "HEY!!! What about me?" His yells were unheard for that night and wouldn't be heard until next mourning when Neji had to sneak back into the Hyuuga complex.

* * *

Reviews would be nice, but please no flammers, this is my first Fanfic. Also im sorry for any OOC. 


End file.
